


only a little lie

by konfuse



Series: OroJackson writing competition [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konfuse/pseuds/konfuse
Summary: The Strawhats are in the East Blue for a short visit.They also reach Syrup Village and Kaya has to face Usopp, not ready yet.---I wrote this for a contest over at orojackson.com. I didn't win. Didn't place. But I still like the idea. This is the short version (only 700 words were allowed) so, I'll write the same thing once more, longer.When I post it, it will be the new chapter one.





	only a little lie

Usopp started to become nervous. The Thousand Sunny anchored at the coast of Syrup Village. It was just a short visit to East Blue, giving some of the Strawhats the chance to visit their families and friends and for the others the chance to meet them.  
Usopp looked forward to see his old crew and Kaya again. Kind of. He did not accomplish his dream yet so it felt like it was too early to come home… still… it would not make sense to not visit.  
“Are you okay?” Nami smiled at her friend. She probably knew what was up.  
“Yeah. Why shouldn’t I?” He put up a fake bravado.  
“Are we staying at your girlfriend's place?” Luffy questioned. He looked forward to meet ‘the sheep guy’ and ‘the blond girl’ again and thank them once more for the Going Merry. “She’s not my girlfriend! Also it will only start a panic if a pirate crew is walking through the Village. Maybe I should go get them.”  
“Nami explained to me what a girlfriend is and Robin agreed to it so I figured she is your girlfriend.”  
Nami laughed.

~

“Pirates!!!”  
“Onion? What is going on?”  
The boy ran towards his friend who was sitting behind the Restaurant, peeling potatoes.  
“A pirate ship! At the coast! And not any! The Strawhats!”  
“The captain is back?! We need to tell Pepper! And Lady Kaya!”  
“Yes! Let’s!”

~

Kaya was frantic, grabbing all kind of medical supplies to put in her doctor bag.  
She wasn’t ready yet! She was still a student. There was no way she was able to treat his wounds accordingly.  
She glanced in the mirror. She looked awful, dark circles around her eyes thanks to an all-nighter of learning. Her hands were dirty with ink stains. Her hair was a mess. And these clothes! Suddenly they felt like grandma clothes. He traveled with two drop-dead gorgeous women and here she was looking like… this.

The three boys in her room exchanged a look.  
“Miss Kaya? Are you coming?”  
They had wanted to go together but time was running thin.  
Kayas shoulders slumped.  
“I… no. Please don’t wait for me. Go ahead. I’ll follow later.”  
“Are you feeling alright?” Worry could be heard in their voices.  
“Yes, I do.” A huge smile appeared on her face. “As I said, go ahead! I’ll be there soon.”

As the boys were out Kaya collapsed on her bed. Why did she lie? She did not feel alright. She felt anxious.  
With a sigh she sat up again to look out of the window. Her breath hitched and her stomach squirmed.  
There he was. Smiling at her almost awkwardly, waving his hand.  
“Usopp.” Her voice was just a whisper.  
“Hey Kaya. Wanna hear a story?”

~

They talked for some time, Usopp gave her a short version of their adventures so far, careful to mention his heroic deeds while Kaya, still afraid for his past self, enjoyed every word.  
He then had to let her check him, even though he assured her that their doctor was amazing. But this was the reason why she was studying medicine after all.  
Both overplayed their shyness as well as their red faces with jokes and professionalism. Finally satisfied she smiled up at the now taller Usopp.  
“How about we go meet up with your friends?”

~

They met them at the coast, where Usopp’s old crew waited for him. It was a tearful ‘Hello!’  
And Kaya finally got to know Usopp’s friends, she talked a lot with them, thanked them for keeping Usopp safe. Merry joined them later and they were told the adventures of the Going Merry and got a tour through Sunny and met Mini-Merry.

The party at the coast went until the morning hours. In the end everyone fell asleep around the fire, Kaya hugging herself onto Usopp.

~

Way too soon it was time to part again.  
Kaya stood at the coast until she couldn’t see the Sunny anymore and with a smile looked at Merry  
“I’m glad he had found such good friends.”  
“They are quite something.”  
“Time to go home. Next time we’ll both have fulfilled our dream.”


End file.
